


Not what I expected

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem), Valinde (Valyria)



Series: Alpha/Alpha Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, kinda cracky but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had long since given up on ever finding his truemate, but then he stumbles across 'the one' in a random bar. His soon-to-be-mate Castiel is gorgeous, smells *amazing* and things are looking great... except when they make it to the bedroom, it turns out that they're both alphas...</p><p>A Kinkmeme prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Not What I Expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468688) by [Peggy_Gaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh), [Valinde (Valyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde)



> a fill for the following:
> 
> PROMPT: Dean/Castiel, Omegaverse, fated mates
> 
> _Dean and Castiel meet in a bar not looking for their soul mates, but they find each other and are intoxicated by each other's scent, knowing they are meant for each other. Everything is great until they get to the bedroom and SURPRISE they are both Alphas. Both attempt to dominate the other and neither wants to give in which leads them to have to be creative in terms of ABO dynamics during sex._
> 
> _The more confusion the better._

Dean had stopped looking.

If he hadn’t stumbled across his soul mate in his line of work - criss-crossing the country and mixing with everyone from the lowliest drifters to the smarmiest of art dealers – at his age, then he wasn’t going to.

He was alright with that though, hunting didn’t exactly fit with the mated family life anyway. What the hell would he do with some omega following him around? Keep them locked up in hotel rooms and hope no demon or monster used them against him? Yeah not likely.

A nice unattached fuck with some like-minded girl was satisfying enough to sooth that itch when he needed it. Which was why he was in an awful mid-town bar filled with bored business types unwinding after their hectic Fridays filling out reports or typing or whatever other tedious shit people did in cubicles all day. He wasn’t there for the suits though, (although he could appreciate a guy that could fill one nicely), he was there for all the pretty little beta office girls wearing shoes they couldn’t afford and drinking cocktails.

In his Fed getup he’d have his pick. Already he was getting the eye from half a dozen interested parties. Dean sipped his whiskey, (chicks thought guys who drank whiskey on the rocks were classy), and casually scoped out the potentials. The blonde down the bar was an omega, so he dismissed her outright – too much baggage and the last thing he wanted to risk was an accidental mating. The two brunettes whispering at a table off to his right were both a bit too young for his tastes, probably interns or something. The red-head to his right though... Dean took a long sip and let his eyes give her a thorough once-over from over the rim of his glass.

Tall, nice figure... the red hair looked like a bottle job, but who cared? It suited her. Big eyes, pretty face and something sharp there too, which Dean liked. He was all for soft pretty girls, but he liked mouthy betas the best. Girls who talked back and knew what they wanted were way more fun in the sack. Kinkier. And often bendy-er.

She was alone, but there _was_ a jacket draped over the seat next to her. Dean sauntered over anyway, put on his most charming smile. “Expecting someone?” he asked, scenting the air subtly and catching something sweet and spicy and utterly mouth-watering lingering around her. Instantly she seemed twice as attractive. 

She gave him an appreciative flick from head to toe and then glanced at the empty seat. “He had to take a call.”

“Need some company?”

She eyed him up again then shrugged. “Sure.”

Her name was Anna and up close she smelled even better than she looked. The best thing Dean could remember getting a whiff of in years, spicy and dark with only a hint of sweetness. And she seemed to like what she saw too, leaning back and adjusting her posture so her tight little dress showed off some very nice curves.

 _Oh yeah_ , Dean was definitely looking forward to scratching a few itches tonight.

He bought her a refill on her pretentious mixed drink and spent twenty minutes acting suitably engrossed as she told him about her work for some boring firm called Sandover. Mostly he was thinking about all the different ways he was gonna twist her around and fuck her later on. From behind maybe. Grab that hair of hers. Bet she’d like that. And _jesus_ , the way she smelled... he might even knot her if she was down with it. Beta or not.

He was just returning the small talk favor, spinning her the usual Fed bullshit with a side-order of smoulder, when her date returned. Dean trailed off mid-sentence and his brain just sort of... melted _._

That mouth-watering smell was suddenly about a million times stronger and Dean realised that it hadn’t been Anna giving him a semi for the past half hour, but the goddamn _trenchcoat_ scrunched up beside her.

A scruffy-haired, _fucking gorgeous_ guy in a suit walked past leaving a cloud of _eau de boner_ in his wake, and pressed a kiss to the top of Anna’s head. “Sorry. Zachariah again,” he told her.

She rolled her eyes. “I figured.”

Not that Dean followed the interaction of course, all his blood had drained directly to his dick and they might as well have been speaking Klingon. All he did notice was the fact that he’d popped a knot like a goddamn teenager and that Anna, _that slut_ , was hitting on _his_ mate. His chair fell over as he stood, a low snarl of warning cutting through whatever they were saying to each other.

The guy’s head snapped back at the sound and Dean had a brief glimpse of stubble and a scowl before he was transfixed by a set of eyes he could only describe as ‘fuck me blue’.

Dean shoved a hand in the guy’s shirt and dragged him forward, knocking over drinks and making Anna squeak in protest. Then blue-eyes had an arm slung tight around Dean’s neck in return and they were making out way too enthusiastically for this type of bar.

Apples. His mate tasted of apples. And spice. And whiskey. Or maybe that was Dean’s drink still clinging to his tastebuds actually. Fuck it. Who cared? His _soul mate_ had his tongue shoved down his throat and was grinding what felt like a substantial erection for an omega against his hip.

And his _smell._

He’d been scent-drunk before, had helped a pretty omega through a heat once, but it was _nothing_ on this. This was like some miraculous atomised alloy of sex and pie.

Dean wanted to roll around in it, (Or rather, in _him_ ), like, five minutes ago.

Fuck the bar, fuck Anna, he was gonna claim his gorgeous omega and knot him right here. Maybe after he’d by a round of celebratory shots for everyone.

Another snarly growl clawed its way out of Dean’s throat at the thought. This one was possessive and exultant rather than pissed. His omega rumbled right back at him, feisty thing, and dug fingernails in to the nape of his neck hard enough to sting. Fuck yeah. His mate wasn’t some whimpering little bitch, he had claws. Dean couldn’t wait to turn him over and fuck him stupid.

A blast of some awful perfumed stink jarred him from his happy place.

His mate pulled back to hiss in the direction of the disturbance.

Dean’s wits sharpened a little as his mate’s addictive scent was drowned out by a harsh flowery stink.

Anna was holding a little purse deodorant and looking at him slit-eyed and suspicious.

“Hold it big boy,” she growled. “That’s my brother you’re pawing there.”

Oh. Well, that worked out better than it might have actually. He wouldn’t have to rip out her spine for daring to touch his mate.

“Anna,” his mate said and _goddamn_ did he have the sexiest voice Dean had ever heard. “We will reschedule dinner.”

Anna nodded, a slight smirk playing around the corners of her lips. “Sure. You can give me the blow by blow about Special Agent Dean here later.”

His mate leaned closer, voice somehow lowering even further. “Dean?” he rumbled. “Your name is Dean? I am Castiel.” Oh. _Oh._ His breath was warm against Dean’s neck and brought with it a fresh wave of that heavenly scent of his and all Dean could manage by way of response was to turn into him and bury his head under the other man’s ear so he could inhale. He was just about to taste that warm skin when another spray of flower stink was blasted directly at his face.

He pulled back and sneezed, glared at Anna. Fucking _bitch._

“Focus!” she snapped. “Get a taxi and take this party home boys.”

He’d misjudged her entirely, she wasn’t a bitch, she was an angel. A sweet, sweet, angel eager to get him home so he could fuck her brother. Bless her.

She herded them out of the bar past cheering drunks and waved down a cab for them, she even paid the driver in advance. It only took another half dozen sprays of that fucking evil deodorant of hers, but finally Dean had his omega in the backseat of a car, and that was _practically_ a bed anyway so...

This time she got the flowery shit in his frigging eye, spraying it so long that Dean and his mate both stunk like teenage girls. The cab driver blasted the A/C. Dean pouted, but silently agreed that knotting his new mate in the backseat of a cab was probably not the best idea.

“Where to?” Anna asked.

“My partner’s at my hotel," Dean managed. It was hard, _so hard,_ to think when his dick was throbbing like it might explode.

“My place,” Castiel growled.

Anna reeled off some address to the cab driver and then they were moving and Dean and his mate stared at each other without kissing for at _least_ 30 seconds before it was all too much and they lunged for one another, kissing and groping and more or less getting as close as two fully dressed people in the backseat of a cab possibly could. The driver had to honk his horn for quite a while before they realised they had arrived.

Castiel dragged Dean through a fancy foyer and after dropping a swipe card at least twice, managed to call an elevator. Their journey to Castiel’s apartment took a long time and involved them taking turns shoving each other into walls and other people’s doors to grind up against each other and make out.

By the time they were inside, Dean’s tie was long gone, along with most of the buttons on his shirt and Castiel’s belt. There was a brief interlude in the doorway during which shoes and jackets and Dean’s shredded shirt were cast aside, and then Castiel shoved Dean down onto an enormous bed and climbed on top of him.

Dean managed actual words for the first time since the cab. “Fuck yeah,” he said, very eloquently.

His omega seemed to agree since he started grinding down on Dean with a determined expression on his face, like it was his mission in life now that he’d found Dean to make him come in his pants like a horny 14 year old. Dean latched onto his hips and adjusted their positioning, slowed him down a little and then _yeah,_ right there. Still good, still _awesome,_ but less chance of humiliating himself.

Castiel didn’t appreciate the slowed pace however and responded by grabbing Dean’s arms and pining them to the bed either side of his head. Dean blinked in confusion. An omega being pushy in bed? Well, it was unusual, but what the heck, Dean kinda liked it. Still, that smug expression on Castiel’s face wouldn’t do. They could play around, Dean was down for that, but _he_ was the alpha and _Castiel_ was the one that was gonna be pinned to the mattress in this scenario. At least the first round.

It was easy to flip him and reverse their positions. Castiel was tall and strong for an omega – all lean delectable muscle – but Dean spent his days wrestling vamps and werewolves. He smirked down at his mate. “Uh-uh uh,” he tutted.

Castiel twisted, thrashed in impotent anger. “Let me go!” he snapped.

Dean snorted. “Bossy little thing aren’t you?”

His mate’s eyes narrowed and then Dean caught a bony elbow to the kidney and his mate managed to use the element of surprise, (and Dean not wanting to _actually_ hurt him), to his advantage. He rolled away and then he was on Dean’s back, pushing him into the mattress.

Dean huffed in amusement at the omega’s antics. But an angry growl cut him off and then Castiel was _biting_ him. On the neck. A _claim._ For a few seconds Dean was frozen in shock. No one, not even the pushiest, mouthiest, beta, would dare to bite a claim onto an _alpha._

Castiel had though, and _what the fuck?!_ Dean felt the _change_ , the sudden flare of heat and the shift deep inside as a mating bond took. It wasn’t funny anymore, a feisty mate was one thing, but omega trying to mark him up as his bitch was something else entirely. Dean threw his head back, heard Castiel gasp in pain as the back of his hard skull connected with his face, and then it was easy to get him pined, _properly_ beneath Dean.

Castiel blinked up at him blearily, his expression pained and shocked. Dean could feel warm blood trickling down from the bite on his neck and over his collarbone though and that tempered any guilt he might have felt.  “The _fuck!?_ ” he hissed. “You think _you_ can claim _me?”_

The omega’s face twisted into an angry sneer and he tensed, clearly gearing himself up for another fight. Dean wasn’t having it though. If he wanted to play around with some kinky S & M shit, fine, but that could wait. Right now he was going to pound that sweet ass of his until he screamed then knot him stupid and leave him full of Dean’s come.

But first.

Dean yanked Castiel’s hands up over his head so he could restrain him with one arm, shoved the other in the thrashing omega’s hair, and yanked his head to the side. The pale line of his neck was practically _singing_ to Dean ‘bite me! bite me!’ and the bite he'd left on _Dean_ was stinging like a bitch, so he did. Hard. Much harder than he probably would have if his mate hadn’t turned out to be such a hissing spitfire.

Castiel made a pained noise of disbelief, but his blood was sweet on Dean’s tongue and the slip and shift as the claim settled into a full bond satisfied something deep in Dean’s bones. _His._ Castiel was _his._

“You’re mine now,” he told his wide-eyed mate. Castiel for his part had gone limp in apparent shock. Dean felt a little stab of remorse. Maybe he’d been a bit too rough on his omega...

“You... _bit me,_ ” Cas murmured. And yes, he did sound shocked.

Dean frowned. What the hell did he think was going to happen here? “You ever done this before?” he asked.

His mate frowned. “I’ve had relationships, but I’ve never mated before.”

Dean leaned down and brushed his lips over his, forcing himself to make it gentle and reassuring when in reality he wanted to bite and lick in deep, to fucking _own_ Castiel’s mouth. “Well trust me, it’s totally normal for me to bite you in this scenario.”

Castiel blinked. “Oh.” Frowned in thought. “...Really?”

Dean nodded. “Mhmm.” And Wow. How sheltered was his little omega? Maybe he’d only done betas? Girls? How the hell did you get to be a grown ass man and not know alphas bit to claim a mate?

Castiel pressed fingers to the bloody mark Dean had bitten into his skin, pulling then away to look at the blood. “You,” he told Dean. “Are not what I expected.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah well, you’re full of surprises yourself.”

Since he and Castiel seemed to be on the same page now, Dean decided that was enough talk for the moment and leaned down to kiss him. It took a grand total of maybe ten seconds for all awkwardness to be well and truly forgotten and then it was back to just plain _awesome._

Castiel hadn’t learned his lesson and was still rough as hell, not that Dean minded. He pulled at Dean’s hair, man handling him so he could kiss him deeper and shoved a thigh up between Dean’s legs so he could hump against his hip. But Dean let him, figuring the guy wasn’t used to having an alpha in his bed, and also, it was hot. The way his mate was scratching and pulling at him, so _desperate,_ well, it was actually a huge turn on. Almost as good as Castiel’s soft swollen lips and his delicious mouth. A mouth Dean intended to see wrapped around his dick at some later point in the evening. For the moment though, he needed to fuck his omega already.

Castiel huffed when Dean sat back, but once he started pulling at his pants he was suddenly right there with him, all grabby hands and kinda... _nibbly._ Dean couldn’t wait to see how his angry little omega would react to a thick knot up his ass. He looked down at his messed up head of dark hair as Castiel attacked Dean’s pants like they’d personally affronted him.  _Pushy_ Dean guessed, and it made his dick twitch in enthusiasm. Bitchy and pushy and demanding. He’d probably wanna be on top, ride his cock.

Castiel threw Dean’s pants over his shoulder and then shoved Dean onto his back. Dean fell back easily and just stared, let his hot mess of a mate chose the particulars of how this was gonna go down. They were both still in their underwear, although Dean’s had slipped low on his hips and the swollen and leaking head of his cock poked out of the waistband.

His mate was staring at it like he was hungry and Dean wasn’t surprised when he wrapped those soft soft lips of his around it and licked him up. He groaned at the first swipe of his mate's tongue and twisted a hand in hishair. It was the perfect length to hold onto. Castiel moaned around his dick and opened up, swallowing down the head and sucking. It was _hot_ and _wet_ and awesome, but it had an experimental air to it and Dean wondered with a sort of delirious excitement if maybe he wasn’t just the first _alpha_ his mate had slept with, but the first _guy_ full stop.

If that was true that meant his omega was a _virgin._ Or at least a virgin in the way that mattered, the dick in the ass way. Meant Dean would be the first one to open him up and get inside him and that thought was the final straw, Dean couldn’t wait a second longer.

Putting hunter reflexes to good use he pulled Castiel up beside him, yanked his underwear down towards his knees and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Castiel wriggled encouragingly, 100% on board with the plan and kicked his own underwear off. Dean groaned at the feel of Castiel hot and perfect in his arms. They were _finally_ naked. Grabbing a hold of Castiel’s thigh, Dean adjusted their positions so he could slot them together hip to hip. Cas felt hot and hard and _huge_ rubbing up against him.

It made Dean swallow dryly. Dicks weren’t normally a turn on for him, but the feel of Castiel’s was having an effect on him. No wonder he’d been dating girls. He was around the same size as Dean. Even without a knot it would have been a damn shame not to put that thing to use.

With that thought in mind, Dean reached down and took hold of Castiel’s dick. The angle was shitty and it was more a tease than a proper handjob, but Castiel moaned and his hips stuttered, fucking into Dean’s fist. “Like that baby?” Dean asked.

Instead of offering another one of those sexy groans of his, Castiel’s eyes snapped open and he rolled into Dean, rutting roughly against him and curling a hand down over his hip to grope his ass.

His voice was a low rasp that sent shivers down Dean spine. “I’ll like it better when I’m-” His fingers slid down the crease of Dean’s butt and teased against his “-inside you.” asshole.

_...wait what?_

Dean frowned and well, clenched up a little in surprise at the unexpected touch.

Castiel froze. Wiggled his fingers a bit against Dean's ass like he wasn’t sure what he was feeling but it wasn’t what he’d expected.

“What?” Dean demanded, voice embarrassingly high and squeaky. He was open to new experiences, sure, but this was... truly bizarre. Had Castiel been raised by a cult? Did really he not understand the simple mechanics of omega/alpha sex?

Abruptly Castiel’s hand was gone and Dean’s butt gave a little twitch of anxious relief, and then Castiel was staring down between them, deep frown etched on his face, and grabbing at Dean’s dick.

“Whoa!”

Castiel ignored him and slid a loose fist down Dean’s cock until his fingers wrapped around the swollen beginnings of his knot. Dean grunted at the sensation but Castiel gasped and flinched away like he’d been burnt. “Oh,” he said. “Oh.” sat up. “Oh... dear.”

Dean pushed himself up beside him. “Um. Cas?” he asked hesitantly. “Castiel?”

His mate appeared to be trying to bite his own bottom lip off or something. Without thinking about it Dean lifted a hand and gently drew the poor tortured thing out from between his teeth. Castiel gave him a look he really couldn’t decipher, mate or not.

What the hell was going here exactly? Was his mate a sexually repressed Amish boy? Had he only dated women because he had some weird knot phobia? Dick phobia? Dean stomach dropped as something else occurred to him. Had some jerk alpha _hurt him?_ “What’s wrong?” he asked in his best impersonation of Sam. “Are you okay?”

Castiel cleared his throat and glanced at Dean, then down at Dean’s crotch, then up at the ceiling. He was blushing bright red. “I think there’s been a small... misunderstanding.”

Misunderstanding? What misunderstanding?

Castiel had Dean’s claim right there bitten into his neck all red and angry and _perfect_ looking, and just as an added bonus, Dean had a matching one cause Cas is a goddamn nibbly _weirdo_. It was a bit late for cold feet now. The actual sex was just the cherry on top. The mating bond was already there, humming between them with frustrated intent.

Still, his omega was clearly working through some... _issues._ Dean could be sensitive. He wasn’t the complete jackass his brother claimed him to be. He reached out and rested a hand on his mate’s shoulder, all gentle and reassuring, despite the fact that his instincts were telling him to just shove him face-first into the mattress and fuck him already. Cas shot him a short look before returning to his detailed inspection of the ceiling.

“What misunderstanding?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. “You’re an alpha,” he said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well... yeah?”

His mate tried to chew his lip up again and darted another glance in Dean’s direction. “So am I,” he said.

Dean blinked.

Wow.

Just. _Wow._

Castiel really _had_ been brainwashed. His whole family, his friends, they must have all been in on it. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this?? Break it to him gently?

“Cas,” Dean started. “You’re not an alpha.”

Okay, so that wasn’t exactly breaking it to him gently. Or subtly. Maybe he should have called Sam before having this conversation?

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I assure you Dean, I most certainly am.”

“A big dick doesn’t make you an alpha Cas. No matter how many girls you screw.”

The awkwardness snapped away from Castiel and he was a sudden blur of motion. And elbows. And knees. And okay, yes, fuck _ow_ “Enough with the kidneys!” Dean yelped.

Castiel just glared some more and continued in his bizarre mission to wrestle Dean into submission like some sort of really _bony_ caterpillar. Worm. Wriggly thing. The only reason he ended up with Dean underneath him was pity. And his pointy damn elbows. Jesus.

“Okay Fine!” Dean yelled, trying to remain calm and cool despite the fact that his deranged mate was straddling his chest and giving him a goddamn nipple-cripple.

Castiel squinted at him suspiciously, then released his hold on Dean’s poor nipple.

Dean winced. Just his luck. Wait _decades_ to meet his soul mate, and he turns out as insane as he is gorgeous.

“I’m an alpha,” Cas repeated, drawing his attention back from introspection and waving one hand down at the erection bobbing against Dean’s chest. And yeah, so it was big. _Really_ big for an omega, but it was just a dick. Thick and uncut, sticky trails of precome smeared over the length of it and –

“Oh,” said Dean, his brain freezing and rebooting. “Oh _shit..._ You’ve got a knot.”

Castiel huffed and crossed his arms. If Dean hadn’t been naked with a dick in his face, he might have laughed at the picture he made. As it was he just sorta looked. And swallowed. And then frowned and looked back down at Castiel’s cock. Just in case he’d missed something. But no. That was still a knot. Castiel was 100% alpha. No doubt about it.

 _What_ _the fuck?_

Dean had gone out looking for a cute little beta and somehow he’d ended up here, flat on his back with an alpha’s dick under his nose. It kept drawing his eye, so different from the guys he’d been with before or the porn featuring omegas that he’d jacked off too when he was in the mood. Smooth omega dick had never held his attention like this.

He could smell it, the sharp scent of precome and _sex_ mixing with the delicious smell that was Cas himself. Alpha or not the guy still smelled like a walking talking orgasm. Dean took a deeper whiff, not quite able to help himself. And wow, bizarre as the scenario was, his own dick sure hadn’t gotten that memo, it was still achingly hard and eager between his legs.

This wasn’t meant to happen. Alphas weren’t meant to get turned on by other alphas. For the most part they just rubbed each other wrong and pissed each other off. He wasn’t feeling pissed off right now though, he was feeling like maybe he’d like to lean forward and lick the end of that cock, see if Cas tasted as good as he smelled. Swallow him down... Not that he’d fit, Dean had a big mouth, but damn, he didn’t think he’d fit much of Cas's cock inside...

Castiel seemed to sense the shift in atmosphere because he wiggled a little closer and when Dean looked up and met his eyes, he didn’t look he wanted to throttle Dean anymore, (except maybe with his dick).

Dean held his eyes and slid his hands up Castiel’s thighs, enjoying the way he tensed, his muscles flexing, as he did so. Then he leaned forward and licked his lips. His mate’s eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. A quick glance down to make sure everything was lined up and then Dean wrapped his lips around the end of Cas’s dick, looking up at him with his best porno-smoulder as he did so.

Castiel gasped and let out a long groaning noise that made Dean smile a little.

 _Oh yeah._ He had the moves.

Encouraged by the reaction, Dean let his tongue swipe slowly and thoroughly across the hot flesh in his mouth. Bitter. Salty. But _Jesus Christ._ So good. Dean opened his mouth and tried to take more of Cas in. His mate was making amazing noises and rocking his hips like he was restraining the urge to fuck Dean’s mouth. That didn’t seem like a terrible idea all of a sudden, cause Dean was feeling _greedy_ , hungry for more, his own dick throbbing and aching, so he stretched his mouth as wide as he could and grabbed at Cas’s hips, drawing him in.

It was kind of a blur after that, one involving frustration at his gag reflex, the crick in his neck and how difficult breathing around a massive cock was. Cas ended up kneeling over him, palming his knot as he fucked into Dean’s mouth in what was undoubtedly the roughest, messiest blow job in history. It got the job done though, and despite ending up with an aching jaw and come all over his face, Dean couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the experience, even if he did feel kinda shocked by it, like he’d accidentally fucked a hurricane or something.

Cas was staring down at him in a similar sort of shocked awe. Dean didn’t blame him, he _was_ pretty amazing. Devilishly handsome and generous enough to let another alpha skull fuck him on the first date. Quite the catch.

Apparently the orgasm had cleared Castiel’s thoughts a bit because instead of doing the polite thing and immediately returning the favor, (Dean was developing a serious case of blueballs by this stage), he dismounted and sat down with a thoughtful look in his face instead of a cocksucking one.

Dean glanced down at his neglected dick sadly.

“I’m... not sure what’s going on here,” Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can we save the deep and meaningful until after there’s been a little reciprocation man?” He gestured at his poor, long suffering erection. “I’m dying here.”

Castiel’s eyes latched onto Dean’s dick with lazer like focus, all earlier embarrassment burned away. When his hands wrapped around him and he started giving Dean a lazy, exploratory jacking off, he more or less melted into the mattress.

“I... have never done this before,” Cas told him.

“ ‘same as yours Cas,” Dean slurred. “Pretty sure you’ve been training your whole life for this moment.” Sure felt like it. Castiel was gripping his knot _just right_ as his other hand worked him over. No beta or omega had ever touched him like this, then again, how would they know how sensitive a knot was? Not like they had ‘em.

Cas said something else but Dean didn’t really hear. He was too busy fucking into Cas’s fist, chasing orgasm as quickly as possible after being hard so long. He was getting close, Castiel’s fist practically flying up and down his dick, precome drooling out getting his fingers all wet and filthy, when Cas leant over and sealed his mouth over the end of Dean’s dick in a pornographic kiss.

His brain did the freezing/melting thing again and Dean managed a “ _fuck! Fuck! Cas!”_ then he was coming in a white out of heat that was _way_ too intense for an amateur wristy.

Gravity worked in his mate’s favor, but Castiel still ended up with come, _Dean’s come_ , all over his mouth and chin and pretty much coating his hands. The sight he made, pale skin flushed, dark hair all twisted up, smeared blood on his neck from _Dean’s claim_ and the stink of _Dean’s come_ all over him had his dick giving an appreciative follow-up twitch and adding another load to the mess between them because suddenly the fact that Cas was an alphawas ten kinds of hot instead of weird.

A fucking _alpha_ had let Dean come all over him, bite him.

...And maybe, just maybe, if Dean played his cards right that self-same alpha would let Dean fuck him. The thought of Castiel on his back had Dean sitting up and pulling him into a rough kiss. Not like he needed to be gentle after all. Cas could give as good as he got. The impromptu wrestling match that ensued demonstrated as much. Pretty soon they were hard again and rutting against each other, both a total mess with smeared come and sweat. Castiel’s sheets were a complete write-off.

Dean had the advantage both in height and muscle, but Castiel fought _dirty._ In this instance, naked and rolling around in bed, they were pretty evenly matched. Still, when Dean did manage to get Cas pressed into the mattress, he couldn’t resist grinding against his ass. “You’re gonna let me fuck you,” he told Cas smugly.

His mate glared at him over his shoulder. “No. If anyone’s getting fucked tonight, it’s going to be _you_ Dean.” The dark threat of his tone was tempered somewhat by the fact that he was humping the mattress desperately.

Dean hummed and rocked against the cleft of Cas’s ass, looked down at the little pink hole there, so different from any guy he’d had before, and thought about what he’d be willing to do for the chance to fuck it. Cas’d be tight. Like, _super_ fucking tight. Tighter than a beta girl’s ass probably. He’d need a whole tube of lube just to get in there. Dean swallowed. He _really_ wanted to fuck Cas. “We could flip a coin or something,” he said. “Take turns.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious. We’re _alphas._ ”

“We’re mates,” Dean countered, looking at Cas through his eyelashes, pouting a little. “You saying you _don’t_ wanna fuck me Cas?”

Castiel’s eyes widened before settling into something possessive and very much turned on. “Of course I want to fuck you.”

Dean grinned in satisfaction. “Good. Then we’re on the same page.”

“You’re saying... You’d let me fuck you?” Cas asked in disbelief, because okay, maybe they weren’t on the same page.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah well, never thought I’d enjoy an alpha shoving his cock down my throat, but yours seems to be the exception, so I’m saying I’d let you _try._ ”

Cas perked right the fuck up. “Really? I get to fuck you?”

Digging his fingers into Cas’s hips Dean rocked against him pointedly, reminding him who was on top of who. It was Castiel with his ass in the air right now, not Dean. “As long as _I_ get to fuck _you_ baby,” he drawled.

 

* * *

 

By the time Dean passed out, dick well and truly spent, the bed was sticky with lube and half a bottle of cooking oil, one of the pillows had exploded and there were little feathers glued to his skin. And his ass ached. But the discovery of prostate stimulation meant the kinkier parts of the evening had been surprisingly enjoyable.

Sure, half the time it had been hard to tell if they’d been fighting or fucking, but it'd been hot as hell regardless. Having Cas hold him down and fuck him had been a completely new and incredibly kinky experience. Okay so it had hurt like a bitch to start with, but by the end there Dean had to admit he’d kinda understood the appeal. The orgasm he'd had with Cas nailing his prostate while he fisted his cock was almost as good as the one he'd had later on buried in his mate's ass. With a bit more practice... well... he wouldn’t rule out a repeat performance.

And judging from the way Cas had acted when Dean had finally fucked him in return, how hard he’d gotten once he’d relaxed and loosened up a bit, Dean was pretty sure his mate felt the same way.

The prospect of fighting over who got to top next time made a little zing of anticipation zip through him. He looked at Cas sprawled out beside him, snoring softly, looking deceptively soft and sweet as he slept.

Yeah - Dean was totally gonna win that fight.

Cas didn’t stand a chance.

... Though maybe he’d let him win. Every now and then. Dean was nice like that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click the next fic in this series to read an amazing sequel bad_samaritan wrote for me from Cas's POV!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kick It In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022284) by [Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan)




End file.
